fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayami Akiyama
Ayami Akiyama is a member of Fairy Tail, the partner of Kohaku Iris, and a user of multiple types of Celestial Spirit Magic. Appearance Ayami has black hair, purple eyes, and long black hair. Her white guild mark is located on her right shoulder. She is 5'3, and she also has very pale skin. She most commonly wears a lot of leather and black clothing, as shown in her picture. Her hair reaches down to her waist, and she keeps her keys on a key ring on her belt. She also has two leather gloves that reach up to mid-forearm and a leather vest. She commonly wears black shorts and knee-high boots with the rest of her clothing. Personality Ayami and Kohaku are like polar opposites. Ayami is a very cold person, and is very intimidating, like Erza. She is one of the strongest Celestial Spirit Wizards out there, since her brand of magic is so unique. She enjoys doing things her own way, which is why she decided to find a unique style of Celestial Spirit Magic. She, like Natsu, enjoys to fight and to battle, which is why she is commonly battling with Natsu (Who keeps asking for a rematch), or out on a job with Kohaku. History Ayami was born to two unnamed parents, who left her at her hospital at birth. She was in an Orphanage who planned to raise the kids to become dark wizards. All the kids who were of age were taught Dark Magic, but Ayami couldn't accomplish Caster Magic. They gave her some keys, 7 of them. She could summon 7 demons with these keys, known as the Seven Deadly Sins. (Lust, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Anger, and Pride) and battle alongside them. Ayami didn't want to be a Dark Wizard, so, by using her magic, she escaped. She didn't want to be known as a dark wizard, so she decided she needed to learn a second kind of Spirit Magic. She learned of Twelve other Golden Zodiac Keys, but these were the Chinese Zodiac, and went on a mission to collect some. She managed to collect three. The Dragon, The Snake, and Rabbit, but she couldn't find any more. She then joined Fairy Tail the year before the returning Guild Members were found, and met Kohaku while out on a mission. They battled, and neither won. That's when they decided to be partners and go on missions together. Magic & Abilities Chinese Zodiac Spirit Magic Ayami practices Chinese Zodiac Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Chinese Zodiac Spirits, Magical Beings that reside in the Zodiac World, using the keys of their respective gates. While summoning a spirit, her keys are enveloped in a bright, green light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Ayami to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Zodiac Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. Seven Demon Spirit Magic Ayami practices Seven Demon Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon The Seven Deadly Sins, Magical Beings that reside in the underworld, using the keys of their respective gates. While summoning a demon, her keys are enveloped in a bright, red light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Ayami to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Demons have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. She possesses all seven keys to this magic. * Forced Gate Closure: Ayami progressively gained the ability to forcibly close the gate of a spirit/demon against their will. This ability proves to be very useful is her spirit/demon has been possessed by an opponent, allowing Ayami to remove her spirit/demon from battle without injuring them. * Multiple Summons: Ayami has proven powerful enough to summon more than one spirit/demon into battle, but this heavily drains her of magic energy. * Conduit Entity: By incorporating the magic of her spirit/demon into her body, Ayami is then able to use their abilities. Leviathan Entity: While incorporating Leviathan's magic into her body, Ayami is given his Water Magic. * Flash Flood: A large mass of water floods into the area, attacking the opponents with tremendous force. * Spin Cycle: Ayami holds out a hand, and then sends a spiraling beam of boiling hot water at the target. Draco Entity: While incorporating Draco's magic into her body, Ayami is given her Fire Magic. * Roar: Ayami inhales, and then exhales a pressurized column of fire out at her opponent. This is similar to Fire Dragon's Roar, but instead on running on Fire the user has consumed, Ayami exhales a large fireball at her opponent. * Blazing Wings: Ayami's arms get covered in fire as she spars with her opponent, and the fire doubles the damage her attacks do. * Claw: Ayami's fist gets covered in fire, and the damage her fist does is drastically increased, some say devastating. Hare Entity: While incorporating Hare's magic into her body, Ayami is given High Speed Magic. * Flash: Ayami's speed is drastically increased, and uses this advantage to strike at her opponents when their backs are turned. * Falcon Heavenward: Ayami uses High Speed to rush at her target, and then uses the momentum to strike them with her foot. * Cyclone: Ayami spins around in a circle, creating a vaccum effect, sucking in her opponents, and any stray objects. Glutton Entity: '''While incorporating Lucifer's magic into her body, Ayami is given his Giant magic, as well as his immense strength and durability. * '''Roaring Fist: With the Giant's immense strength. Ayami swings, which causes a devastating punch. Lilith Entity: While incorporating Lilith's magic into her body, Ayami is given her Poison Magic. As well as her "Aura of Seduction". * Aura of Seduction: While using Lilith's magic, Ayami is given her "Aura of Seduction", which makes her more attractive to any surrounding males. * Poison Kiss: Ayami blows a kiss at her target, and a large ball of poison flings itself at the opponent, manifesting itself into a pair of lips, which causes burning and a chance of paralysis. * Venom: Ayami swing her arm, and sends three streams of poison at her opponent. Balaam Entity: While incorporating Balaam's magic into her body, Ayami is given his teleportation magic. * Teleport: Ayami, as well as any passengers, teleport to any desired location. * Thieving Arm: Ayami teleports any object she desires into her hands. * Greed: While incorporating Balaam's magic into her body, she also acquires his greediness, but she can fight it off (Most of the time). Magic Sword: Ayami manipulates energy on her palm and creates a sword made of that energy. This magic Sword is useful in close combat. The strength of the sword is currently unknown. Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. The World Eater: A powerful spell, gained when a wizard gains all seven demon keys, which causes all seven of the demons to appear, and compress all of their magic energy into a single beam, and fire it at the target. It is a very devastating spell, which leaves a long crater wherever the spell was cast. This spell is called "The World Eater" because when used, a small radius around the area the spell was cast in becomes polluted and corrupt because of all the dark magic. The target of the spell will be hit by the magic, and severely injured, being put in critical condition. Keen Intellect: '''Ayami is a very smart person, and often uses her wits to create plans before she goes into battle. '''Enhanced Strength: Despite her small frame, Ayami is very strong due to her training with her spirits/demons. Enhanced Durability: Ayami is able to withstand hits, magical or physical. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ayami has been training for years in melee combat, which leaves her proficient in combat and battle. Equipment Ayami's basic equipment is her keys. She has 10 of them. Her demon keys are made of black zirconium, and her chinese zodiac keys are made of marble. Both are indestructible. Demon Keys: ''' * '''Gate of the Lustful Key: Summons the Lustful, Lilith. (♀) * Gate of the Glutton Key: Summons the Glutton, Lucifer.(♂) * Gate of the Wrathful Key: Summons the Wrathful, Satan.(♂) * Gate of the Angry Key: '''Summons the Angry, Behemoth.(♀) * '''Gate of the Slothful Key: Summons the Slothful, Azazel.(♂) * Gate of the Greedy Key: Summons the Greedy, Balaam.(♂) * Gate of the Prideful Key: Summons the Prideful, Beezlebub.(♀) Chinese Zodiac Spirit Keys: * Gate of the Rabbit Key: '''Summons the Rabbit, Hare.(♂) * '''Gate of the Snake Key: Summons the Snake, Leviathan.(♂) * Gate of the Dragon Key: Summons the Dragon, Draco.(♀) Trivia * Ayami's partner is Aela Opal. * Ayami uses two magics both a type of summoning magic. * Ayami used to be in an orphanage run by dark wizards. * Ayami has 10 different keys. * Ayami's favorite food is beef. * Ayami's favorite color is purple. * Ayami secretly wants an exceed. * Ayami has a powerful spell known as "The World Eater" * Ayami can create a Magic Sword using the energy in her hand. Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters